He Has a Little Secret
by HelloWobbily
Summary: Kevin's learns about Mike's secret, and their friendship seems to be fading away, so he finds comfort in the former WWE champion, The Viper. Threesome feat: Randy/Mike/Kevin. Complete
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Decided to try my hand in a little short story here. I do not own the wwe, they belong to Vince McMahon._**

**_Summary: Kevin learns a little more about Mike's secret, and their friendship seems to be fading away, so he finds some comfort in the former WWE Champion, The Viper. _**

**_Rating: M, for strong suggestive content. _**

**_Pairing: Randy / Mike / Kevin_**

* * *

><p>Kevin walked backstage looking for the locker room, he had just finished a match against John Morrison and lost disappointingly. And shortly after he cut a promo with Miz yelling at fighting with each other. Kevin stretched out his shoulders, he groaned as his sore muscles ached.<p>

Finally he got to the locker room. He opened the door expecting to see the room vacant, so he was shocked to see Randy standing in front of the lockers with his jeans on but no shirt.

"Hey," Randy said as he was removing the tape from his wrists.  
>"Hey Randy," Kevin said as he stepped inside the locker room. He swung the door close lightly but it didn't close all the way.<p>

Kevin opened the locker and pulled out his duffle bag, once he set it down on the bench, he slammed it shut. Randy looked at the younger one quizzically as Kevin sat down on the bench in a huff.

"Everything okay?" Randy said, concerned as he took a seat on the steel chair across from him.  
>"Yeah," Kevin said as he ran his hand over his face. "Sore shoulders but I'll be okay."<br>"I mean...are you and Mike okay?"

Kevin looked up at Randy with surprise. Randy leaned back against the steel chair and crossed his arms over his chest. Kevin was about to declare negatively, but he bit his lip as he looked down. He rubbed the back of his neck as he sighed. Everything between Kevin and Mike was...well, Kevin felt indifferent about their relationship. They weren't exactly boyfriends, but they were seeing each other casually. Meaning, they were sleeping with each other.

It started out when Kevin met Mike for NXT; the first time they met each other in person, Mike knew that they were going to sleep with each other. Mike grew a quick infatuation to Kevin their first day, and he wasn't shy of his feelings either.

"You two are seeing each other right?" Randy asked.  
>"Yeah," Kevin said. "Well...I think we still are."<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"...Mike and I...I don't know, lately he's been so..."<br>"Distant?"  
>"Yeah. W-Wait, how did you know?"<br>"Ah Kev...obviously you don't know that much about Mike, do you?"  
>"And you do?"<br>"Let me guess," Randy said as he leaned his elbows on top of his knees and he leaned forward. "Mike professed his passion for your body, you two fucked and now Mike's suddenly not paying any attention to you?"  
>"How did you know?"<p>

Kevin looked at Randy in shock, Randy nailed it right on the head. Randy chuckled as he pressed his tongue against the inside of his bottom lip.

"Mike is what the superstars like to call...a bag of chips..."  
>"What!" Kevin said, confused.<br>"You know, Geico? A Seven-Eleven?"  
>"W-wait a minute, you mean-"<br>"He's a slut. Mike's probably been with half of the roster, maybe even everyone. You mean you couldn't figure it out?

Kevin stared at Randy flabbergasted for a bit, his mouth open just a bit. Kevin thought for a moment, the first night Mike did seem a bit...slutty.

"Well hey, sorry if you're hurt or anything but that's who Mike is."  
>"I just...I thought I was...<br>"Special?"

Kevin nodded slightly. He had been hurt a bit, he thought he was the only one Mike had been seeing.

"How long have you and Mike been seeing each other, since NXT right?"  
>"Yeah, why?"<br>"Wow, you are special. That's longer than me."  
>"Wait, y-you had Mike?"<br>"Well yeah. I used to be the longest, about 4 or 5 months I think. But you, since June? That's got to mean something."

Kevin couldn't help but smile a bit, he did feel a smidge happy at the thought Mike had been woth him the longest.

"Do you have feelings for Mike?"  
>"Well no. I mean, yeah I thought I was the only one Mike was seeing but otherwise it was just sex."<br>"Do you want Mike back?"  
>"What!"<br>"Do you want to keep seeing Mike?"  
>"Well...yeah. Mike's probably the best one I've slept with."<br>"So you've slept with someone else, huh?"  
>"Not on the main roster. I was in a relationship with Jon Emminger, you know Lucky Cannon; but it didn't last long. I mean, we had sex and everything but that was it. Other than that, no one else. Well actually, there is one other guy I'm curious about."<br>"Who?"

Kevin looked at Randy dead in his eyes as he hesitated. He bit his lip shyly; he didn't know how to tell Randy that he was the one he was curious about. Randy raised his eyebrows in realization as he noticed Kevin turning red.

"Me!" Randy asked. Randy chuckled as Kevin nodded a little, clearly embarrassment consuming him. "Well Kevin I'm flattered. And um...I'd be lying if said I wasn't curious about you too."

Once again, Kevin sat there shocked as Randy smirked cockily. Randy got uo from the steel chair and walked over to Kevin, standing right in front of him; Kevin could feel his heart racing. He took the time to marvel Randy's beauty. Sure they saw each other in trunks all of the time, but there was something about Randy in jeans that made Kevin turn red.

Randy reached down and took a hold of one of Kevin's hands, picking it up slowly. Kevin started to blush a darker shade of red and Randy brought his hand up to his own chest. Randy traced Kevin's hand across his abdomen, before Kevin brought up his other hand up too. Randy let go of Kevin's hand and watched in amusement as Kevin marveled Randy's body.

Soon his hands met the top of Randy's jeans. Kevin looks up at Randy, wondering if he should continued; Randy licked his lips as he waited. Kevin started to undo the belt, and once the belt was unclasped he felt Randy brush his hand over Kevin's jaw line. Kevin looked up at Randy, and suddenly a pair of lips were softly pressed against Kevin's. His eyes grew wide as Randy kissed him lightly, but his eyes fluttered closed as Randy pushed his tongue against Kevin's.

Kevin started fumbling with the button of Randy's jeans, growing frustrated. How such a simple task grew so complicated. Randy pulled his lips away, and Kevin could now focus. Finally the button became undone and right away Kevin pulled down the zipper. He grew more anxious as Kevin could see Randy's underwear when the zipper was undone. Randy smiled as Kevin started to pull down the jeans, Randy took over and pulled the jeans off and threw them over his bag.

Kevin sat back as Randy started to pull his briefs down slowly, biting his lips with anxiety as he started to see more skin. Finally, Randy's erection sprang out infront of him, Kevin starred wide eyes at the sigh. Randy was huge. Kevin knew he himself was pretty big in size as well; Mike always seemed to acknowledge that about him, but Randy...not only was he big in length, no mentioning his thickness would be a sin. Randy kicked off the briefs and threw them with the jeans.

"Fuck." Kevin blurrted out.

Kevin looked up at Randy as he brushed his fingers along his jaw line again before looking back at the hard on. He moistened his lips as got off the bench and on his knees. He gripped Randy's cock from his base, and he leaned in with his mouth open. He pushed his tongue against the head, just teasing the older man when finally he consumed Randy's cock with his mouth. Although with Randy he couldn't take him whole just yet, he took his time coating Randy's cock with his saliva and got used to the size of it in his mouth.

Finally he decided to give deep throat a try. He had only done it to one other man, but even that was before Emminger. He began to relax his throat and pushed further down Randy's erection. Still, he couldn't take Randy whole, maybe a little bit more than halfway. He tried to take more in, but he was practically choking himself. He started to gag, and he separated from Randy's penis coughing.

"You okay?" Randy asked with concern. Though he couldn't help but laugh a little.

Kevin nodded as he wiped the tears of pain away. With the saliva producing from the coughing; he spat the overlyproducing spit onto Randy's cock and started to pump it, fully coating it with saliva.

"Ah...fuck yeah," Randy groaned. Kevin couldn't help but smile and look up at Randy. Randy started to whisper incoherent things as Kevin continued to suck and jack him off vigorously.

Randy bent down and grabbed Kevin by the elbows, pulling him up with force. Randy gripped Kevin by the back of his neck and pulled him in into a deep kiss. As lips and tongues battled, Randy brought down a free hand and started to massage Kevin's buldge through his trunks. Kevin moaned into Randy's mouth; he was lucky to have Randy holding him, he could feel his balance fading away.

Randy pulled away from Kevin and started to pull down his trunks, the fully erect cock now in view. Randy whispered for Kevin to sit down on the bench, and as he did the trunks were already at his knees. Randy finally pulled them off and threw them on top of his jeans and underwear. Randy got down on his knees in front of him, his hands firmly on top of Kevin's shaking thighs.

Randy licked the erection from the base up to the tip, making Kevin shiver and shudder. Now, Randy noticed Kevin's largeness in size, how could he not? And he made sure Kevin knew he appreciated it.

Kevin threw his head back, swallowing back a moan as Randy continued to take all of him in. He brought a hand up and laid it on the back of Randy's head, stroking it lightly. Kevin urged to thrust up his hips into Randy's mouth, however Randy began to tighten his grip on Kevin's thighs, keeping it pressed down to the bench.

Randy parted from Kevin, ordering him to turn around and bend over the bench. Kevin complied, placing a knee and an elbow on the bench, sticking his ass out in front of Randy. Randy gripped Kevin's cheeks and spread them a tad and he leaned in; Kevin gasped as he felt Randy press his tongue against his pucker. Kevin reached downwards and started to stroke his erection in time as Randy continued to eat him out; Randy took Kevin's balls with his hand and started to massage them gently as well.  
>Kevin couldn't control the moans of ecstacty he tried to swallow back. By Randy's actions, he knew he was going to be penetrated tonight rather than Randy; the feeling was too good for Keivn to take over.<p>

"God..." Kevin sighed as he gripped the bench harder. He could feel Randy push his tongue through the tight hole. Randy separeted from Kevin's hole and spat at it. He brought up a finger and pressed it to Kevin's hole as he gripped his hip firmly. Kevin bent his head down and pressed his forehead to his forearm, feeling Randy push the finger inside of him slowly. He started to pump his fingers into Kevin slowly, smiling to himself as he watched Kevin's reaction before entering a second figner.

"Fuck!" Kevin hissed through gritted teeth as Randy started to scissor him, stretching the hole out. Judging by the tightness of Kevin's hole, Randy could tell he hadn't been a bottom for a while, so he made a mental note to be a bit careful with him.

He pulled out his fingers and told Kevin to get on his back before walking over to his duffle bag. After he pulled out a condom and slipped it on, he pulled out the Johnson & Johnson brand. It shouldn't be surprising to the fact that Randy still carries baby oil with him; and poured it on his throbingly hard cock and placed it back down. As he rubbed the dosage of oil onto his cock he turned back and walked back to Kevin, smiling to find him waiting eagerly on his back with his leg spread already.

Randy placed himself in front of Kevin's begging and pleading hole and placed the tip against it. Before pushing his cock in, he could tell that Kevin was either nervous or anxious. Randy leaned in and kissed Kevin sensually as he wrapped his arms around the older one's shoulders, trying to get him relaxed.

Kevin broke the kiss in a gasp as Randy finally started to push the tip in slowly. Randy gritted his teeth as Kevin started to dig his nails onto his skin. Randy took this as a signal of pain and stopped suddenly.

"More..." Kevin said, disappointed when Randy stopped completely. "Please?"

Randy hesitated, wondering if Kevin could take the whole girth at once. But when Kevin continued to plead for more, Randy abided by it pushing deeper inside of him slowly. They pressed their foreheads against each other as Randy continued to push in. Kevin mentally thanked Randy for being so slow with him, as Randy's assumption was true, it had been a long time since Kevin had taken it through the back door. He had been a top for a pretty long time.

As soon as Randy was all the way in, he took a few moments so Kevin could get used to his size. When he was comfortable, Kevin leaned in and kissed Randy lightly; he bit his lip as he looked up at Randy with pleading eyes. Randy slowly pulled out of him, and when just the tip was inside, he pushed back inside slowly. Kevin was practically eating his lower lip off at the feeling of Randy inside of him. The pain was fading away with each thrust Randy gave, however the grip Kevin had on his shoulders did not cease. He wouldn't be surprised if someone asked why are there nail marks on his back.

And finally there it was. The spot that would make any bottom guy squirm and shake vigorously beneath him. Kevin moaned out as Randy continued to hit the spot repeatedly.

"Ran...Randy..." Kevin said, though speaking was barely an option. "Ah...faster. Please."

Randy loved to hear the magic word "please" from his bottoms, it amused him so he continued to go agonizingly slow. Kevin just kept chanting the words "please" and "faster" in a hushed voice over and over again, hoping that with each one Randy would comply.

Randy straightened up and held onto Kevin's thighs as he began to slam into him. Each time Randy hit the spot over and over, Kevin's moans started to get louder and louder. He reached down and took hold of his own cock from the base and began pumping it, trying his best to keep in time with Randy's thrusts of power. Incoherent things started spewing out of Kevin's mouth as the room started to spin uncontrollably while Randy gritted his teeth and gripped Kevin's thighs tightened. The tight muscle around Randy's cock started to get tighter and tighter with each passing moment.

"Fuck!" Kevin exclaimed, feeling his climax getting closer to fruition. "I...I'm gonna cum!"

Kevin arched his back as his seed spewed out recklessly across his chest. Soon with a few more thrusts, Randy came inside of the condom as well. They stayed in that position for a while until Kevin calmed down. He was shaking beneath Randy as he tried to steady his breathing.

Randy leaned down and kissed the younger man, trying his best as to calm him down. As soon as Kevin stopped shaking, Randy pulled put of him and took Kevin by the hand, pulling him upward in a sitting position.

"That was...amazing..." Kevin said, breathing heavily as their naked bodies were glistening with sweat. Randy smiled as he leaned in and kissed Kevin lightly.

Randy reached down and grabbed a nearby towel, offering it to Kevin. When Kevin grabbed the towel from him, Randy got up and walled over to his duffle bag, grabbing his underwear and jeans. He turned back around to see Kevin walking over to his own bag, pulling out a pair of underwear.

When they were finally dressed, Randy suggested he walk Kevin out into the parking lot. Kevin nodded and thanked Randy for walking him out, but before they walked out of the locker room, Kevin froze as he looked at the open door.

"Oh my gosh," Kevin said, panicking. "How long has that been open."  
>"I don't know," Randy said, chuckling a bit. "You were the last one to come in."<br>"Do you think someone saw?"  
>"Not sure. But don't worry about it, you know how many people have had sex in these locker rooms before?"<p>

Randy patted his shoulders and walked along with him backstage.

* * *

><p>"I'll see you later?" Randy asked as they stood in front of Kevin's truck. Kevin bit his lip and nodded a yes. Randy leaned in and pecked Kevin on the lips. When he pulled away, he winked at Kevin before turning around to walk over to his car. He was about to walk away, but Randy stopped himself and turned back around. Will you be sharing a room with Mike tonight?"<br>"Probably not. He's been rooming with Nick for a while."  
>"Well I wad wondering if you'd be willing to crash with me tonight. I'd hate for you to sleep alone tonight."<br>"Well...aren't you rooming with anyone?"  
>"Not since Mike."<p>

Kevin thought about for a moment, he hated sleeping alone. It was strange, Mike was still travelling with Kevin but he didn't room with him. So Kevin agreed to Randy's decision with confidence. Randy smiled and kissed him again, this time he turned around and walked over to his own ride.

Kevin smiled to himself before getting into his van, and driving off to the hotel.

* * *

><p><strong><em>To Be Continued.<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN: I do not own the members of the wwe. _**

* * *

><p>The same night, Mike walked along backstage, still in his ring attire and still holding his Championship belt on top of his shoulder. He walked around, in search of the locker room so he can get ready and go back to the hotel. Tonight, he was riding home with Nick Nemeth. He was hanging out with him for a while now, they even slept together once or twice but he wasn't as happy as he anticipated. The thing with Mike was, he loved sleeping around with men, he didn't really believe in relationships since he joined the WWE, though he made sure that the people he slept with knew it was just for sex. If the sex was okay he'd move one to someone else faster than ever. But if the sex was spectacular he'd stick around then longer until he was bored with them.<p>

Now, Nick Nemeth was a good friend of Mike's but he was growing bored with him. Mike told Nick he would be riding with him to the hotel, but he wouldn't be sleeping with him in the same room with him tonight. Now, he had never done this before but he contemplated going back with Kevin again. Or Randy. Out of everyone, they were the best in bed. And he had a better relationship with them than he did with everyone else that was for sure.

Soon the men's locker room was in view and Mike walked towards them, as he walked closer he noticed that the door was open; he stopped in his tracks as he thought he head a faint moaning sound in the distance. He looked around to see if anyone else was in the hallway with him, but he was alone. He walked slowly, closer to the locker room, and as he got closer the moans and groans got louder. It was from the locker room.

Curiously, Mike pushed open the door a little bit until he solved the mystery. His eyes grew wide as what he saw. Kevin was kneeling before Randy with his mouth around his cock. Mike froze in place, it was like his feet were glued to the floor, or like they were encaved in cement. He didn't know how to feel, there was a gut-wrencing feeling inside fo him he couldn't make out.

As he watched Kevin suck Randy off, he couldn't help but remember the time when he was in Kevin's place in front of Randy. The first time he had sex with Randy he was already very experienced, he remembered he continued to suck Randy off so that he came in his mouth and swallowed the whole load. When he saw Kevin failing to deep throat Randy he couldn't help but be humored by it. He pursed his lips together, trying to contain a laugh. Then Kevin sat on top of the bench and Randy slipped off his trunks, and he started to blow him as well.

As much as he wanted to leave them to their privacy, he couldn't help but watch the free show in front of him. He could feel himself growing hard as Randy ate Kevin out. He could just imagine Randy eating him out as well, or even Kevin eating him out too.

He had never seen Kevin being fucked before, so when Randy slowly penetrated him he started blushing. He mentally cussed himself as he felt his cheeks growing hot, he held his breath as he continued to watch patiently.

Suddenly, his championship belt started to slip off from his shoulder. It fell off, and Mike gasped as he caught it in the air. Feeling he would get caught, he rushed to the side, out of view and pressed his back against the wall. He thought he the two men would suddenly stop and someoen would come outside and investigate, but they kept going, obviously not away of Mike's gasp of exclamation.

Not bothering to go back and watch the show, Mike turned around and walked away. Mike held the belt in front of him, his erection still in tact.

* * *

><p>When Mike went back to the hotel with Nick, he had gone back to his own room. Well, the room he was suposed to share with Kevin anyway. He felt guilty using Kevin for transportation he barely even hung out with him anymore. Mike dropped his bag onto the floor and he flopped on the bed in a huff. He grew confused at what he was feeling, was he jealous? Maybe so. He had never felt like this before.<p>

Suddenly the door flew open, and Kevin walked in.

"Oh," Keivn said, looking at Mike. He was surprised he was in their room tonight; usually he would be out with someone else like every other night. "What are you doing here?"  
>"Oh, um.." Mike hesitated, not knowing what to say. "I'm a little tired so I'm crashing here tonight."<br>"Really? O-Oh, well um...I would join you but I'm spending the night with someone tonight."

Mike shrugged as Kevin proceeded to gather a few things around the room. He knew who Kevin was spending the night with and it was the very man he fucked earlier tonight.

"So um...I-I'll see you tomorrow morning?"

Mike noddded to Kevin, pulling on an assuring smile to him. Kevin nodded back to him, turned around and opened the door. He proceeded to walk out of the hotel room until Mike called to him.

"Kevin!" Mike hollered out. When Kevin stopped and turned arounnd, Mike was already walking up to him.  
>"You okay?" Kevin asked, confused.<p>

Mike bit his lip as he looked up at him. He hesitated for a moment but he took the chance and got on his toes. Kevin's eyes grew wide as Mike kissed him on the lips. He was so stunned he couldn't kiss back. When Mike pulled away, Mike smiled at him.

"Good night," Mike said.  
>"Good...Good night." Kevin stuttering.<br>"Have fun with Randy."

Mike smiled at him once again and he closed the door. Kevin stood there in the hallway stunned. As Mike stipped down to his boxers, turned out the light and slipped under the covers. He licked his lips, Kevin's taste still lingering on his lips.. Although there was a familar taste to it; it tasted a lot like Randy.

* * *

><p>Mike tried to sleep but he couldn't. Everytime he closed his eyes, all he could see was Randy and Kevin. Fucking, sucking each other off, Randy eating Kevin out like ice cream, Kevin squirming and moaning. Seeing Kevin bottom to someone, especially someone like Randy, was just so hot to Mike. Three things went through his mind; he could only imagine himself in Kevin's place, Randy fucking him like the predator he was. Or placing himself in Kevin's place and Kevin fucking him sensless. Or having to be in between both men he was infatuated with the most. He started to fantisize more in depth, Randy and Kevin taking turns fucking him, maybe Randy will fuck him while Mike sucks Kevin off and vice versa.<p>

Mike looked down, a tent was forming right in front of him. Mike groaned and threw his hands over his face.

"Fuck it." Mike said, getting up out of bed. He walked over to his bad and shuffled around it looking for his toys. He brought out the new dildo he bought for himself and a small bottle of clear lube. Mike slipped off the boxers he wore, exposing his naked body to no one and got on the bed again. Mike poured the lube into his hand and lathered it onto the dildo. Mike took a deep breath as he spread his legs wide and placed the toy at his entrance. He chewed on his lower lip as he slowly pushed the toy inch by inch inside of him. Mike closed his eyes as he slowly fucked himself with the dildo, fantisizing. With the left over lube on his hand, he grabbed his own erection and started to slowly jack himself off in time with the dildo.

He moaned through pursed lips as the dildo hit his prostate, trying his best as to not to make so much noise. Although Mike was never really the quiet one when it came to sex. In his mind, he was in another place. He was with Kevin and Randy, and they were fucking Mike like the slut he is. Now, he wasn't ashamed of admiting to what he was, he loved sex, and with different people. Particularlly men. Well, up until now, he was only thinking about two men in particular this time.

Mike groaned and thurst upward into his hand as he came. He slowed down his breathing as he slowly took the dildo out of himself.

* * *

><p>"You okay Kev?" Randy asked as Kevin sat on the bed.<br>"Mike knows," Kevin sighed, looking up at Randy. "I think Mike saw us."  
>"Well...He got a good show didn't he?"<p>

Kevin laughed as Randy tried to make the best out of what seemed to be a bad situiation.

"Randy, I feel bad."  
>"For what, you don't regret it do you?"<br>"No no! It was amazing, really! But when I got my things, Mike was in the room and he said he was sleeping in tonight. He's never in our hotel room. And when I was about to leave he kind of...kissed me. And he said to me 'have fun with Randy.' Randy I just feel bad for leaving him tonight."  
>"Oh Kev, you're so caring."<p>

Randy leaned in a pressed his lips agasint Kevin's a little, complimenting him for being such a warm hearted person.

"Can I ask you something?" Kevin asked, looking at Randy.  
>"Shoot."<br>"What do you really think of Mike? I mean, I know he's a...whatever; but..."  
>"Don't get me wrong Kevin, he may like to sleep around but Mike...he's really a good friend. I always liked hanging out with Mike, sex was just a plus. I'm sure Mike is fine."<br>"I just..."  
>"What do you want me to do, go over there and make sure he's okay?"<br>"Can you? Randy please?"  
>"I was kidding!"<br>"Please Randy, please! It would make me feel better."  
>"Well, what if Mike really did see us, if I go over there he might...offer himself to me."<br>"I really don't mind!"  
>"Seriously!"<br>"Yeah, I'm fine with it. As long as he's happy; please Randy please!"  
>"Okay, okay! I'll do it. But only if you're fine with it."<br>"I am."

Kevin smiled as he leaned in and kissed Randy on the lips, thanking him.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Sorry that's it's a little short but I'm happy with this chapter. Please review!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: I do not own the wwe_**

* * *

><p>"Take care of him please?" Kevin asked as he and Randy stood in the doorway of Randy's hotel room. In his hand, he held the key card to the room he and Mike shared.<br>"I will," Randy said. He reached in to grab the key card but Kevin suddenly pulled it away. Randy leaned in and pecked Kevin's lips a bit.  
>"Thank you," Kevin said, smiling as he gave Randy the key card. Randy winked at him and he finally turned around and started walking down the hallway towards Mike's room.<p>

As soon as he reached the door, Randy stood in front of it slightly hesitant about going inside. He took a deep breath and once the heard the beep he turned the knob and slowly opened the door. The sound of the door opening woke Mike up and startled him a little, he sat up from the bed and turned towards the door.

"Randy?" Mike said, confused as Randy walked in. He winced as Randy turned on the light and closed the door behind him. "What are you doing here?"  
>"I just came to check up on you," Randy said as he stood beside the bed. "You alright?"<br>"Yeah I'm fine. What about Kevin?"  
>"He's sleeping."<p>

Mike nodded as he bit his lip. Suddenly Randy took a seat on the bed next to Mike; Randy smirked as he could feel Mike becoming nervous being next to him. Even now since Mike was naked under the covers.

"So what happened to Nick?"  
>"He's out I guess. We're taking a break."<br>"You mean you got bored with him like you did with me and Kevin?"

Mike looked up in to his greyish blue eyes and he nodded a yes. To his surprise Randy laughed.

"You ever think about us? Or Kevin for that matter?"  
>"I do. Lately I've really been thinking about our relationships."<br>"Both of us?"  
>"Yeah...I really miss the both of you."<br>"Yeah you and I had a pretty good run. I mean the sex was...well awesome, but what Kevin and I really miss is your friendship."  
>"Really?"<br>"Well yeah think about it; haven't I always treated you fairly."  
>"Yeah...I mean...I always thought that..."<br>"That I was doing that for sex? C'mon Mike, I may be the Viper but my hearts not a black hole."

Mike sucked in his lips as he looked up at Randy as he smirked down at him. Randy reached down and took a hold of Mike's hand, he blushed as the taller man squeezed it firmly.

"I care about you, we both do."

Randy leaned in and placed a quick kiss on Mike's lips. It came to him as a shock, but he smiled as Randy pulled away. But as Mike looked up into his eyes, something started to resurface. Memories started to flow back. As did Randy as he looked down into Mike's cobalt eyes. The both of them leaned in and they kissed again; the butterfly kisses soon started to get deeper. Mike sighed as Randy pressed his tongue against his. Randy brought up his free hand and gripped Mike's waist, squeezing it firmly. Randy trailed his hand down slowly until his fingers brushed his hips. Feeling the lack of fabric, Randy pulled away and looked down as he lifted the blanket up a bit.

"You sleep in the nude Mikey?" Randy asked, smirking as he looked down at Mike's naked body. "Or were you waiting for me?"  
>"Hm, you came to mind tonight," Mike said, regarding his early fantasies including Randy.<p>

They chuckled as they both leaned in, mouths opening at once. Randy trailed his hand down further until he gripped Mike's penis from the base. Mike gasped against Randy's mouth as Randy slowly started to move it up and down. Mike broke away from Randy and started to watch Randy's hand move up and down his now erection. Randy began to kiss the side of Mike's head and neck as Mike thrust into his hand. He bit his lips, trying to contain eager moans while Randy spat at the cock and pumped it at a vigorous pace.

"God," Mike sighed as he leaned back into Randy's arm.

Randy knew how loud Mike could get, so he gripped Mike from his hair firmly and pulled his head back, taking Mike's mouth with his own. Mike moaned against Randy's mouth as he could feel himself about to cum. Mike thrusted upward as his semen spilled out and onto Randy's hand. When Randy pulled away slightly from Mike, Mike took a hold of Randy's own now semen covered hand that gripped his cock and brought it up to his mouth, licking it clean of his own semen. Randy could feel himself growing immensely erect as he watched Mike lick his palm clean.

"I want you to fuck me," Mike said he looked up at Randy. "Please?"

Randy bit his lip as he contemplated if he should or not. He did already have sex with Kevin earlier in the night, and Kevin was waiting for him now in his room. However, Kevin did say he was okay with it should it happen. And the fact that Randy pumped semen out of Mike didn't help at all.

"I want to taste you," Mike said as he reached down and palmed Randy through his jeans, feeling the hardness under the denim. Randy couldn't take it anymore, he stood up from the bed and he took his shirt off, throwing it on the other bed. Mike got on his knees on the bed in front of Randy, taking Randy's belt buckle in his hands. Randy stood there as Mike undid the belt and zipper of his jeans quickly, eagar to take Randy's cock in his mouth. Once they were undone, Mike pulled down the jeans along with the boxer breifs until Randy's cock finally sprang out in front of him.

Wasting little time, Mike pressed his tongue against the base of his cock and licked upward to the tip. He closed his mouth around the tip and swirled his tongue over it a few times before relaxing his throat and started to take Randy fully, and slowly. Savoring the taste.

"Fuck," Randy groaned as he gripped Mike from the back of his head. "You missed this cock, huh Mikey? You love it huh?"

With his mouth still stuffed of Viper cock, Mike hummed in response, the vibration pleasing Randy a bit more. Occassionally Mike would graze his pearly white teeth over the sensitive skin, making Randy grip Mike's hair firmer with pleasure.

Randy pulled Mike away from him, roughly pushing Mike down on the bed.

"How do you want it?"  
>"I want to feel you. All of you. Give it to me like you always did. I want the Viper to fuck me!"<p>

Randy knew what that meant. There was a clear difference between having sex with Randy and having Sex with "The Viper." Randy was a little bit more tender with people, like how he had sex with Kevin earlier that night. Now "The Viper," that was a whole other side of him. Sure, it started out tender and slow...for maybe a few seconds; then it was hard and rough. Just how Mike liked it.

"Do you need prep?" Randy asked. Like he said before, he may be "The Viper" tonight but he wasn't vicious. It was the least he could do.  
>"I told you...you were on my mind earlier."<p>

Mike smirked as he bit his lip, pointing to the bed side table where the lube was. Randy retreived it, pouring it over his hard on. As it was fully coated with lube, he placed it back on the night stand.

Randy gripped Mike by the back of his thighs, holding them in place as his legs were spread, poking the head at Mike's hole.

"Come on Randy," Mike egged on. "Fuck me!"  
>"Shhh..." Randy shushed. Randy brought a hand down and offered a finger to Mike's mouth. "You have to be quiet, Mikey or we'll get in trouble."<p>

Mike bit down onto Randy's index finger, ready for Randy to continue on with his deeds. With one thrust, Randy pushed all the way inside of him; Mike arched his back, biting down on his finger hard as Randy filled him in. Without stopping, Randy continued to thrust into Mike with a quite normal pace.

"Oh my God," Mike whispered, taking a hold of Randy's wrist. It was quite difficult for Mike to keep a low tone of voice as Randy continued to infiltrate Mike's prostate. But he wanted more. "Fa...fast...faster. Randy, please! Harder! Please! Fuck me like the slut I am!"

Randy groaned as Mike sucked and bit Randy's fingers, trying his best to keep himself quiet. Randy lifted Mike's bottom off the mattress and bent forward, balancing himself on his hands\ and the back of Mike's knees coming to randy's shoulders. Soon it became more difficult for Mike as Randy started to pick up the pace; fucking Mike senseless.

"Right there!" Mike whimpered as Randy hit the spot just right. "Oh fuck! Yes! Oh my god, I fucking love your cock!"  
>"Yeah?" Randy asked, growling through gritted teeth. "You like it when The Viper fucks you?"<br>"Yes! Holy shit..."

It amused Randy, the faces Mike made trying to contain the erotic noises spewing from his throat. Even the slight whimpering, and squeaks filled with pure pleasure. It was amazing how Mike can portray a dominant, egotistical man in the ring and then make a transition to being a complete and utter slut in the bedroom.

Mike reached down a grasped his cock in his hand and started to pump it in time with Randy's thrusts.

"Oh shit!" Mike exclaimed.

Randy groaned as he gritted his teeth. Mike started to clench his butt muscle wrapped around Randy's penis, feeling himself about to cum. Soon, as he tightened his teeth around Randy's fingers and he arched his back, Mike's seed spilled out of him and landed across his chest. With a few more thrusts Randy came too, releasing his owm cum inside the deepness of Mike's anus.

Mike shivered and quaked from beneath Randy as he could feel Randy's seemen filling him up. Randy pulled completely out, standing back as he saw his own cum overflowing and leaking out of Mike's ass. Mike steady his breathing as he tried to push out the white liquid out of him. As he did so, Randy bent down and licked Mike's chest clean.

"Oh my God..." Mike sighed as Randy licked him clean. "That brings back good memories."

Randy smiled as he looked down at Mike, leaning down and kissing him slightly.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: My god this took forever to write. Hope everyone likes this chapter! Please review, and follow me on Twitter at robieliemegan_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: I do not own the WWE. _**

* * *

><p>The ride through Los Angeles was a bit quiet between the two look-alikes as Kevin drove Mike to his house. When they finally arrived at Mike's, they both hauled their luggage out of the car and into their own individual rooms. After Kevin laid his luggage on the guest bed, he walked into the hallway on his way to Mike's, but he ran into said person and they stood in front of each other.<p>

Mike sighed as Kevin looked down at him. Kevin willingly wrapped his arms around Mike firmly; it felt so relaxing for Mike to have Kevin's arms around him. When Kevin pulled away, he gently grabbed Mike by the wrist and pulled him into Mike's master bedroom.

As Mike nuzzled into Kevin's neck, Kevin held him in his arms. Occassionally Mike would nip and kiss at Kevin's jawline, while Kevin ran his fingers through Mike's still gelled hair.

As soon as Kevin heard the faint snoring, he slowly started to slip out of bed, careful not to wake the gentle man up and walked out of the room. As he walked down the stairs, he pulled out his phone and started to dial.

"Randy," Kevin greeted as Randy picked up. "Are you busy...? We need to talk."

Kevin opened the front door and saw Randy standing there, leaning on the door frame. Kevin stepped aside, letting Randy walk in and he closed the door behind him.

"What's wrong?" Randy asked, concern.  
>"Well," Kevin said, trying to keep his voice down. "I think we need to talk about Mike. I um...I was thinking after what you told me, how Mike was actually thinking about the both of us, maybe we could...do this together?"<br>"Together? Are you asking me to have a threesome with you and Mike?"

Kevin blushed as he nodded a yes. He felt so embarrassed asking Randy for this, he really didn't do anything compared to this. Randy smirked as he stood closer to Kevin.

"So..." Randy said, lightly brushed his fingers in between Kevin's. "You want to see if Mike can take both of our cocks at the same time? "Or do you want to take turns fucking him? It's your choice."

Kevin gulped, his blush seeming to get redder and redder. He could feel himself growing hard.

"Well..." Kevin said, clearing his throat. "We...we could do...both?"

Randy chuckled a little, Kevin was a lot different from Mike when it came to sex. Mike was more assertive, and knowing how Kevin was so used to being a top, it didn't come to him naturally anymore. But he'd get the feel of it soon.

* * *

><p>When Mike woke up moments later, he was a bit shocked Kevin wasn't there by his side. But he shrugged it off and got up from the bed. He shed his clothes and prepared himself for a relaxing shower.<p>

As the warm water hit his body, he took this opportunity to take the time and think to himself. He couldn't help but think about Randy from last night, how he took care of him after sex. And he felt a bit bad for possibly stealing Randy from Kevin last night. He wondered if Kevin knew; Kevin did but of course Mike didn't know that part of the story. And then he remembered the feel of Kevin's arms wrapped around him. It felt so good to have his arms around him again. Then it led to those memories of how much fun he had with Kevin, not just pertaining to sex, but when it was just a long day and all he wanted to do was talk. Randy was like that too. In fact, both Randy and Kevin shared that same trait, being so loving and taking care of Mike when he needed it.

Mike suddenly caught himself comtemplating about the two as more than a simple fuck after a show, more than just friends hanging out. But who would he chose? He cared for the both of them so much, and only they satisfied them. He sighed as he threw his head back, letting the water hit his neck.

'Why can't I have both?' Mike thought to himself.

He shut off the shower and stepped out of the tub, reaching for a towel. As he patted himself dry, he suddenly heard faint talking from his bedroom. He wrapped the towel around his waist and as he got closer to the door, he heard Kevin talking and a much deeper voice.

As he opened the door, he froze in the doorway to see Randy and Kevin sitting on top of his bed.

"What's going on?" Mike said.

Kevin and Randy looked at each other once before Kevin stood up from the bed and walked over to Mike. Kevin cupped his face and leaned in, suprising Mike with a kiss. Mike's eyes fluttered shut as Kevin pushed his tongue past his lips and against Mike's. They bit each other tongues a few more times until they finally pulled away.

"Kevin..." Mike sighed, out of breathe.  
>"Randy and I were talking," Kevin said. "And I was thinking ...the three of us work pretty well and I figured maybe Randy and I could...you know...have you together?"<br>"You...you mean like a threeway?"  
>"C'mon Mike...like you haven't thought of it yet? I mean...aren't we two of the best for you?"<p>

Kevin snaked his arm around the middle of Mike's back and started to kiss the side of Mike's head. Meanwhile, Mike's eyes met Randy's. Kevin pulled away from Mike and he looked down at Mike's towel, seeing a tent growin beneath it. He hooked his fingers over the top of the towel and slid the white fabric off of him and threw it somewhere he didn't care. Kevin grabbed Mike's lips with his own as he firmly wrapped his hand around Mike's erection, slowly pumping it. As Randy watched the sight, he too could feel himself growing harder than ever. He continued to watch ad he firmly gripped his own grown erection succumbed within his jeans.

As Kevin pulled away, he looked back at Randy. Smirking as he saw Randy's hand on his own private area.

"Show me Kevin." Randy said. "Show me how you used to fuck him."  
>"You want that Mike?" Kevin asked turned back to him. He grabbed Mike by the wrist and placed his Han onto of his own denim covered cock. He moved the hand that wrapped around Mike's penis and firmly gripped the golden orbs that were Mike's butt cheeks. "Huh? Remember how this cock felt inside of you?"<p>

Mike nodded as he could feel Kevin's hard on. He licked his lips as he could just taste Kevin now, the only thing that was in the way were the clothes. Mike unbuckled the belt and got on his knees, sliding off the denim and boxers along with him. Kevin took off the clothing and threw them aside, right away Mike engulfed his cock with his mouth.

"Shit!" Kevin groaned. "You waited a long time for this huh?"

Randy looked at Kevin as Kevin started to produce dirty words to Mike. So that's what Kevin was like when he was top. Randy smirked to himself, it was turning him on more. If that was possible.

"You want to play too Randy?" Kevin asked. "Let's see if Mike really can take the both of us."  
>"I don't think Mikey can," Randy said, teasing Mike.<p>

Mike would have responded, could have pulled away from Kevin and retaliated hadn't Kevin gripped the back of Mike's head, keeping him there. All Mike could do was continue to suck him off and muffle.

"Oh I think he wants to try." Kevin said, chuckling.

As Randy stood up her took off his shoes, socks and shirt and started to undo his jeans. Kevin pulled Mike's away from his cock, a spit trail leading from the head of Kevin's penis to Mike's mouth. Mike looked over to see Randy pulling down his jeans and underwear together, now revealing his standing hard on. When Randy stood next to Kevin, Mike stayed on his knees and turned his attention towards Randy, already engulfing Randy's cock with his mouth. Of course he couldn't leave Kevin hanging, as he gripped both cocks from the base he began to work his hand up and down Kevin's.

As Mike switched from Viper to esteemed protege and vice versa, Randy and Kevin leaned in and pressed their tongues to each other and proceeded to make out with each other. They stayed this way until they figured it was time for preparation.

Kevin grabbed Mike's hand and pulled him upward, helping him stand up. Randy walked over to Mike's bedside table and retrieved a small bottle of strawnerrt flavored lube while Mike sat in the middle of the bed, Kevin sitting beside him.

"Lay down," Randy said, getting on the bed on the opposite side of him.

As Mike's back hit the mattress and the back of his head hit the pillows, his breath hitched as Randy poured a stream of lube directly on top of the head of Mike's cock. As it trickled down Mike's erection Kevin gripped it from the base and slowly worked it up and down. Randy grabbed Mike's legs and spread them apart, exposing the protruding Mike's hole. Randy slicked two fingers with lube and slowly pushed both finger, going at a steady pace in time with Kevin's hand on Mike's cock. Mike's head was rolling and all he could hear were his own heartbeat going faster and the moans spilling from his throat.

"Fuck!" Mike said, throwing his head back against the pillows.  
>"You like how that feels Mikey?" Randy asked, still moving his two fingers in and out of Mike.<p>

Randy started to pump his fingers faster, now hitting the found prostate of Mike's. The volume of Mike's moans started to get louder as Randy and Kevin picked up the pace. Randy leaned in a kissed Kevin softly.

"Turn around Mikey," Randy said. As soon as Randy pulled out his fingers, Mike turned on his belly. "You want to help me Kev?"

Kevin smirked, taking the point. As Randy grabbed Mike's he pulled Mike's bottom upward, propping him on his knees; Kevin grabbed the same bottle of lube and slicke two fingers as well. Randy continued to penetrate Mike's prostate with his fingers slowly.

"You think you can take two Mikey?" Kevin asked, getting next to Randy.

Not letting Mike answer, he slowly pushed the fingers inside of Mike, Randy's two fingers still inside of him. Mike gasped and groaned as the four thick fingers filled him and stretched him out. Mike gripped the sheets tightly as he felt both pairs of fingers poke his prostate, it felt like a full cock was inside him.

"Feel good Miley?" Kevin cooed, taking a free hand and laying ontop of one of Mike's butt cheeks.  
>"Yeah..." Mike moaned.<p>

Mike clenched his cheeks and Kevin swatted Mike's buttcheek with his hand. Soon Randy started to do the same too. One after the other, Randy and Kevin continued to spank Mike's butt until it turned bright red.

"Oh please..." Mike said. "Please..."  
>"Please?" Randy asked. "Please what?"<br>"You want us to stop?" Kevin playfully asked. "Huh? Can't take it anymore Mike?"  
>"No!" Mike exclaimed, hoping that they wouldn't stop and and just fuck him right then and there. "No, please! Please just...just please fuck me!"<p>

Randy and Kevin smirked simultaneously and they pulled their fingers out of him. Randy turned to Kevin and grabbed him in a kiss. He pushed his tongue into his mouth and pressed it against Kevin's

"Show me..." Randy said as he pulled away from Kevin. "Show me how you like to fuck him."

Randy got up from the bed and sat in the lounge chair, leaning back and ready to watch. Mike turned around and laid back on his back as Kevin too got up from the bed. As Kevin stood at the foot of the bed, he grabbed Mike's ankles and pulled him swiftly, his rear end meeting the end of the bed. Kevin grabbed the bottle of lube and lathered it onto his cock.

"You want it baby?" Kevin asked as he rubbed the oil all over his cock. "Tell me what you want Mikey."  
>"I want it," Mike said, trying to find the words. "I want your cock."<br>"What do you say?"  
>"Please! Please, please just fuck me!"<p>

Kevin poked the head of his cock at Mike's stretched out hole. It thrilled him as he heard Mike beg and plea for Kevin to continue to fuck him. Kevin gripped the back of Mike's thighs, making Mike's legs go a little in the air and spreading them a bit as Kevin forcefully filled Mike's ass with his cock with one thrust, the surprise and quick penetration making Mike gasp and groan.

"You missed me huh?" Kevin asked as he protruded Mike's ass slowly and steady.

Mike moved his hand to his own cock and gripped it from the base. He started to pump his cock, until Kevin grabbed the hand and Mike's other hand and pinned them to the bed. Kevin leaned forward, the back of Mike's knees coming to Kevin's shoulders.

"No, no, no," Kevin said coyly as Mike whimpered. "That's no fun."

Mike held Kevin's hands, fingers intertwining with each other as Kevin continued to slowly fuck him. Mike wanted to cuss out at Kevin, for stopping him from touching himself but all that came out were his lust filled moans. Mike got up on his elbows, wanting to watch Kevin's cock go in and out of him, well he tried with his own cock in the way; Mike moaned louder, as Kevin started to go faster; he could anyways it was his own house, he could be as loud as he wanted to be.

He looked back up at Kevin, both blue eyes boring into each other. Kevin pressed his lips against Mike's, already his tongue massaging against Mike's. Kevin bit Mike's lips a few times before pulling away again. Suddenly Kevin felt a hand grip his buttcheek; he slowed down until he came to a full stop, let go of Mike's hands and stood straight up knowing Randy was standing right behind him.

"I love seeing you so dominant," Randy said, as Kevin felt Randy press his lips to the side of his neck, and he sighed as Randy massaged both buttcheeks.

Mike found the lube and handed it to Randy. Kevin leaned forward, leaning on his lands as Randy slicked the same two fingers again with oil. Randy threw the bottle back on the bed, and gripped Kevin by the waist, already pushing the two fingers past the tight rim of muscle. He gripped the sheets tight as Randy went on prepping and finger fucking him. When Randy pulled his fingers out, Kevin placed his knees onto of the bed, stucking his butt out to Randy without pulling himself out of Mike.

He sighed as he felt Randy push the head inside him, inch by inch until he was fully inside of him. When Randy pulled out, just until the tip was left inside, Kevin took the opportunity to slid back out of Mike a bit. As Randy thrusted into Kevin, it made Kevin thrust into Mike. Kevin felt he was in heaven, being able to fuck Mike and at the same time having Randy fuck him too? He couldn't think of anything better at the moment.

They kept a slow and easy pace, wanting to keep this moment last for quite a while, not to mention not wanting to possible strain one another; until it was time for Randy to have a go at Mike.

Kevin sat at the same lounge chair as Randy laid down on the bed holding his still erect cock at the base. Mike hovered himself over Randy's cock, lowering himself down onto the thick muscle. He laid his hands onto Randy's chest as he groaned, feeling the hard on filling him up. When Randy was fully inside of him, Mike wasted no time, he started to ride and grind on Randy's cock. He moved his hands either side of Randy on the bed, gripping the sheets as Randy gripped tightly.

Soon it was Randy's turn to move, he thrusted upward into Mike's ass like a rocket and kept a fast pace, stopping once in a while to rest.

Kevin couldn't help but touch himself at the sight, he tried his best to keep a slow pace on his own cock, same reasons as before.

Randy looked over and Kevin and then back at Mike as he slowed down his pace.

"Think you can take two Mikey?" Randy asked as Kevin stood up from the lounge chair and walked over to them.  
>"Yeah," Mike said, feeling the bed shift with Kevin's weight getting in the bed. "I can do it."<p>

Kevin couldn't help but laugh, he sounded like a little kid trying to prove to everyone he's a big kid. Randy Held Mike from the back of his neck and pulled him down, shoving his tongue into Mike's mouth. Kevin position himself behind Mike, he had never done this before himself but he knew he had to slow, even with the most experienced person. He slowly started to thrust the head into the already occupied hole, Mike gasped and parted from Randy, moaning and shaking. Kevin stopped or a moment, wondering if he should proceed.

"Keep going," Mike said, begging him. "Keep going...I'm okay."

Kevin laid a hand on Mike's shoulder, continuing to push into Mike. At first it seemed impossible, Kevin's size was quite large and Randy was bigger that him. But they seem to get it, Kevin was finally all the way inside of Mike.

They stayed like that for a while, letting Mike get used to the engorging size. Kevin leaned down and kissed Mkke's shoulders while Randy brought a hand up and stroked the awesome one's cheek; he was shaking.

"Some...someone," Mike sighed, clearly not being able to talk. "Someone please...please move!"

Kevin pulled out a bit before slowly going back in. Mike groaned as Randy held him by the side of his neck. Randy and Kevin took turns thrusting into Mike; then it came to the both of them thrusting at the same time.

"OhmyGod, ohmyGod, ohmyGod..."

Mike was going crazy. Kevin and Randy were groaning and growling through gritted teeth as Mike's ass starte to clench around their cocks tightly. Randy held Mike's hands, preventing him from touch himself as Kevin gripped Mike's hips.

* * *

><p>Mike laid back on his back, with Randy and Kevin on their knees on either side of him. Mike leaned on his knees, watching as Randy pumped Mike's own cock at a good pace while Kevin reached down and massaged Mike's balls. Mike's moans of pleasure filled the room as Randy picked up the pace. Mike tried thrust his hips upward and into Randy's hand but both men pinned his lower body down.<p>

"Oh shit," Mike said, feeling himself about to cum. "I...I'm gonna cum!"

Mike arched his back as he finally came into Randy's hand and onto his abs. He gasped and moaned as his fluid spewed out of him, The Viper still milking it out of him while Kevin tightened his grip on the balls, not so much as to damage him of course.

He slowed his breathing down as both Randy and Kevin leaned down and licked him clean. As he was clean, Randy and Kevin lenaed into each other and swirled their tongues into each others mouths.

"Mikey's been a good boy huh Kevin?" Randy asked as they pulled away. "You think he deserves a reward?"  
>"Hm, I don't know," Kevin playfully said, smirking.<br>"Wha...What?" Mike exclaimed. "I deserve it!"

Randy and Kevin laughed, highly amused at Mike's childish begging. The both of them scooted upward to Mike's head, tugging on their still hard ons. Mike licked his lips as he was hungry and eager for their semen. As he heard Kevin's groaning out, Mike knew he was about to climax; Mike turned his head towards Kevin's penis and opened his mouth. Kevin grunted as he came into Mike's mouth; when he pumped out the last drop of it, Mike licked his lips and swallowed it all.

Randy gripped Mike's head and turned him towards his cock, also about to cum. He groaned as he spilled his entire seed into Mike's open mouth. Again, Mike swallowed it whole. Both Randy and Kevin stroked the side of Mike's cheeks while Mike bit his lip and looked up at them. Randy leaned down and kissed the top of Mike's forehead, and Kevin did the same after that. Mike held both of their hands and kissed the backside of them.

Soon, Mike was cuddling in between The Viper and his protege under the covers. Randy needed no persuasion, all Mike did was ask him with those puppy dog eyes of blue and Randy stayed. They were naked of course, but Randy and Kevin enjoyed Mike snuggling in between them.

Then Mike started to wonder, did he still have to choose?

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Now THIS is a long chapter. Hope everyone liked it! I know I did while I was writing it. _**


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: I do not own anybody from the WWE_**

* * *

><p>When Kevin woke up the next morning, he found Mike still sleeping in his arms, but Randy was gone. He listened closely and heard the faint rushing of the shower in Mike's master bathroom.<p>

Kevin carefully slipped out of the bed, as not not wake the slumbering prince, and walked into the bathroom. He opened it to see Randy under the shower, the temperature nice and warm, making the bathroom a bit steamy. Kevin knocked on the glass door, startling Randy a little. Randy slid the glass shower door open and his wet naked body was revealed to Kevin.

"Well," Randy said continuing his shower. "Good morning."  
>"Morning," Kevin said, smiling.<br>"You want to join me?"

Kevin hesitated a bit, thinking about it for a second as his eyes up and down Randy's body, admiring his God-like presence.

Randy held out his hand and Kevin took it, getting under water with Randy. As soon as Kevin got under the water, Randy was already pouring soap onto his body. Randy ran his hands over his body, the soap running along down with it.

"So how do you feel?" Randy casually asked. "Did you have fun last night?"  
>"It was..." Kevin said, trying to think of the words. "Amazing."<p>

Randy laughed at Kevin's blunt use of words to describe their night with Mike. Randy whispered for Kevin to turned around, and when he did Randy rubbed the soap and water across Kevin's back and over the cross tattoo. He then snaked his arms around Kevin's waist and continued to go across his chest, pulling Kevin closer to him as well. Randy bent his head down and kissed the exposed neck. Kevin leaned back, arching his neck and sighing as he let the water hit his body. He groaned as Randy started to nibble on Kevin's neck; he gasped as Randy bit down on the muscle between his shoulder and neck area and he continued to kiss it lightly. Randy brought his hands up and across Kevin's pectoralis. Kevin bit his lips, trying not to make so much noise, feeling an erection growing.

Kevin gasped as Randy suddenly wrapped his hand at the base of Kevin's cock, the noise making Randy chuckle. On instinct, Kevin pressed his hand against the cold wall of the shower as Randy slowly stroked him. Kevin turned his head towards Randy and engulfed his lips with his own. When they pulled away, Kevin pressed his forehead against Randy's, panting as Randy picked up the tempo in his strokes. Kevin pushed his hips backward, the crack of his ass makin contact with Randy's penis. As Randy continued to jack him off, Kevin circled his hips against Randy's, feeling Randy becoming hard.

Kevin stopped suddenly, moaning louder as Randy's pace becoming explicitly fast. With a few more pulls and tugs, Kevin finally came, his semen extracting out and onto the floor of the shower. When the last few drops dripped out, Kevin turned around and grabbed Randy behind his neck, pulling him into a kiss.

When Kevin pulled away, he looked into The Viper's eyes as he licked his lips. Kevin got on his knees, Randy's strong hard on standing in front of him. Kevin gripped the cock from the base and stuck his tongue out, licking the head and humming as he tasted the pre cum. Finally Kevin close his mouth around Randy's cock and pushed down, Randy's cock filing his mouth perfectly. Kevin grazed his teeth along the skin, making Randy groan.

Once again Kevin tried to take Randy in further, he relaxed his throat muscle and pushed more. Once he felt the head of the cock hit the back of his throat, he tried to take more in. Randy's eyes went wide as Kevin surprisingly took Randy in completely, Kevin's nose hit the pelvic area.

"Shit," Randy hissed as Kevin pulled back. Randy ran his fingers into Kevin's hair to the back of his head as Kevin started to throat him faster. The sound Kevin made, sort of slobbering sound producing from the younger one's stuffed mouth just turned Randy on more.

"I want to taste it," Kevin said pulling away. "Give me your cum."

Randy needn't hear anymore, he took his own cock in his hand and started to jack himself off, as Kevin stayed on his knees in front of him.

"Tell me how much you want it." Randy said.  
>"I want it so bad," Kevin growled, staring up at him. "Fucking give it to me. Come on Randy, give me your hot cum."<p>

Randy never imagined Kevin as a form of power bottom, seeing him begging and pleading like that set something off in Randy. Finally him came inside of Kevin's open mouth, groaning as his seed landing on Kevin's tongue and face. Randy slowed his breathing as Kevin licked his lips and swallowed, he reached down and wiped the left over semen on his cheek. Kevin stood back up and right away Randy kissed him on the lips, just tasting himself on him.

"You know," Randy said. "If Mike decides to go to someone else, I wouldn't mind getting together with you once in a while."  
>"Really?" Kevin asked.<br>"Yeah. Well, only if you're up to it."  
>"Call me anytime."<p>

Randy chuckled as they pressed their foreheads together. They finished their shower and walked out, towels wrapped around their waist. When they walked into the bedroom, they found Mike awake and sitting upright in the bed.

"You two look like you had fun." Mike said, smirking.

The both of them smiled as they sat at the end of the bed.

"How'd you sleep Mikey?" Randy asked.  
>"Like a baby," Mike said. "Thanks for staying last night."<br>"Oh well thank Kevin; if he hadn't called me I wouldn't be here."

Mike looked between Randy and Kevin ad they smiled at each other, they seemed quiet pleased with each other.

"So...you two really seem to be enjoying each other's company right?"  
>"We've come to tolerate each other," Kevin said, looking at Mike. Suddenly a look came over Mike's face, something Kevin couldn't make out. "You okay Mikey?"<br>"I-I'm fine."  
>"You don't regret anything do you?" Randy asked.<br>"Of course not!" Mike blurted out, he blushed as both Kevin and Randy smiled. "Well, there is one thing I regret. I...regret ever leaving you two behind."

Randy and Kevin looked at each other, similar looks of shock written on their faces and then looked back at Mike.

"Last night...these past couple of nights it made me realize not just how good the two of you are, but how much you two just...really care about my being. I mean, normally I would have tossed the guy out or they would have willingly left but you two..."  
>"Mike I told you," Randy said, scooting closer to Mike. "I may be the Viper in the ring, but I care about the people I'm with."<br>"Yeah and you and I have been getting along pretty well since we've met," Kevin said, scootching closer too. "I couldn't stop caring about you even if I wanted to. Not that I tried though."  
>"I..." Mike began, hesitating. "I feel like I should stop doing this, and...I-I feel like I have to choose."<br>"Choose? You mean...between us?"  
>"Yeah. But I...I don't want to. I-It wouldn't feel right."<br>"Well Mike," Randy said. "No one said you really had to."  
>"W-What do you mean?"<br>"I mean...I have no problem sharing with Kevin. Unless of course...do you see any problem wtih it Kevin?"  
>"I think it's perfect," Kevin said as Mike looked up at him, eyes of hope. "Being able to be with two of my favorite people? I can't think of anything better than that."<br>"So," Mike said, biting his lip a little bit trying to hold back a smile. "You guys don't mind it if I say I want to be with the both of you?"  
>"I think it kind of turns me on a little bit," Randy said, looking at Kevin. "What about you Kevin?"<br>"You read my mind." Kevin said.

Both Kevin and Randy leaned in and over Mike and kissed each other, Mike could feel himself getting hot underneath them as he watched. He licked his lips, sweat forming on his forehead. Kevin bit Randy's lip and pulled on it gently; as it snapped back they smirked at each other. They looked back down at Mike, grinning as they saw the tint of red on Mike's cheeks.

"What do you say about another round?" Kevin asked, winking at Randy.  
>"Sounds good to me." Randy said.<p>

Randy reached down and pulled the covers off Mike while Kevin pressed his mouth against Mike's and right away Randy clasped onto Mike's already hard cock from the base.

Another round won't hurt anyone right?

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: And it's complete! I'm so glad how this came out, I hope you guys enjoyed it too. _**


End file.
